Royal People's Republic of Canissia
The Royal People's Republic of Canissia (RPRC) is an agglomeration of formerly independent nations that banded together over the course of centuries to form a federated union of states. The present-day Provincial boundaries align with the older kingdoms, duchies, baronies and statelets that formed this union. The Provinces each come with their own unique histories and cultures, and even languages that are still spoken today and form the bases of many colorful regional dialects. The modern nation of Canissia is made up primarily of two parts, North and South Canissia, which are further divided into 12 separate Provinces. The Provinces each have representation in the Parliamentary Assembly. While the Provinces tend to have a high degree of social autonomy, political and economic decisions are in the hands of the Capitol, Neve Tikveh, and power is shared between the Throne of the Coyotus family line and the Parliament. See also: History of Canissia Geography and Climate Total Land Area, 1,000,000 square kilometers This makes Canissia slightly smaller than Spain (504,030 sq.Km) and France (551,695 sq. Km) combined. Climate In the south, especially along the coasts, a warm, lush Mediterranean climate prevails. In the winter season it is rainy and the seas are stormy, but for much of the year it is comfortable and inviting for beachgoers. Tourism, both internal and from overseas, is a boon to the local economies along the coast. Internally, the climate becomes more temperate, and is good for growing, and quickly ramps up to an Alpine climate. A spine of mountains runs along the northern part of the country; the peaks that separate Northern from Southern Canissia are frequently snow covered year-round, and skiing can be enjoyed. On the far northern shore, on the other side of the mountains, the seasonal changes are more abrupt, with winter being characterized by cold seas and occasional iceberg migration from the far northern seas. Demographics POPULATION 120 million first world. Infant mortality rates are consistent at around .98% Ethnic Groups *Caucasoids = Caucasians: 35% *Nubians = Africans/Blacks 10% *Habiru = Hebrew/Jews 15% *Aravi = Arabs 10% *Espana = Hispanic 20% *Issian = Asian 10% Major Religons *Catoli = Catholic *Jesu = Christianity *Indu = Hindu *Juidic = Judaism *Budhi = Buddhist *Mohamic = Islam *Druidism Literacy Literacy rates hover around 97.8%. Education from 1st through 12th grades is mandatory, with Kindergarten programs optional but encouraged. Major Cities : 46 million people live in major cities of 1 million + population. *Neve Tikveh, Capitol, 16 million *Caprica City, 10 million *Dennianburg, 6.5 million *Wolfsburg, 4 million *Pearl Point, 3.5 million *Portlandia, 2.5 million *Delphi (site of Olympic City), 1.5 million *Emerald Point, 1 million *New Boise, 1 million Government The Royal People's Republic of Canissia is a Constitutional Monarchy, established in the wake of the Canissian Civil War of the 1890's, sometimes called the Seven Years' Anarchy. Executive: His Majesty, King Arik Coyotus-I Governing Body: The Royal National Parliamentary Assembly One Primary MP from the dominant Party of each province, with a co-chair (junior MP) from the secondary party. Junior MPs cannot hold portfolios but do hold a vote. The Royal National Parliament, or RNP, was a brainchild of the Nationalist Front during the Civil War years between Communists, Nationalists, and the Royalists. An agreement was made between Royalists and Nationalists to compromise on a Constitutional Monarchy, in which the King became the Executive head of state and the Parliament exercised daily governance and restraint. The following Political Parties are represented: *National Party-- hawkish, pro-military Nationalists. *Labor Party-- Remnants of the smashed Communists, this is a weak party that advocates for workers. *Libertarian Party-- Pro-Business industrialists that actually favor government social programs. *Royalist Party-- Very small party of aristocrats and some business moguls. *Greens Party-- Small but growing in popularity, the Greens party is primarily interested in environmental initiatives. Ministerial Portfolios *Foreign Minister: Ren Lars (Labor Party, Libris) *Defense Minister: Ral Tenn (National Party, Saggitaron) *Trade Minister: Rayzha Rumaclin (Labor Party, Caprica) *Finance Minister: Erma Felna (National Party, Tauron) *Tourism Minister: Seela Kimthrel (Labor Party, Aerelon) *Science & Industry Minister: Mark Reebo (Libertarian Party, Gemenon) *Environment Minister: Myra Foxglove (Greens Party, Picon) *Education Minister: Laura Roslin (Labor, Aquaria) *Interior Minister: Viktor Krahn (Libertarian Party, Canceron) *Immigration Minister: Leopold Mallory (Libertarian Party, Scorpia) *Justice Minister: Selway Bavan (National Party, Leonis) *Culture Minister: Anoritte Barona (Royalist Party, Virgon) Judicial A Supreme Council of three Justices rules over the Constitutionality and legality of legislation. The Supreme Council of Judges is selected from among the senior judges of the nation-- one is selected by the Parliament; one selected by the King; the third voted on by both King and Parliament together. The Supreme Council only deals with legal issues in government; they cannot be appealed to for general criminal cases except in the most extraordinary circumstances (a case has national repercussions) and must be approved by Parliament. Economy Money (GPD-$5 Trillion USD per year; per OP) The basic unit of money in the MESS conglomerate is the ROB. It is a unit of value based on 1000 calories worth of work produced. *1 ROB (Regulatory OmniBank Credit)= *5 Pente = *10 Decca = *20 Dua *There are no fucking pennies. Industrial Production and Exports *Diesel-electric cars: Wolfsburg Motor Works; Gaia-Electric *Military Shipyards: Pearl Point Hullworks; Electric Boats-Portlandia; Emerald Point Ironworks *Civilian Shipyards: Emerald Engineering; Diamond Point Merchant Builders *Aerospace: AeroTech; Ofek Industries; CaE/Canissian Aerospace *Agricultural exports: Excellent quality wines, beers, and spirits. *'Pure Cane' sugar production, coffee, tropical fruits *Raw Materials: Iron, Copper, Diamonds, Coal, Gold, Rubber plantations. International Relations Alliances CAKE: Canissian And Katangwan Enterprise Agreement Allows for Canissian investments, including a military base at Camp Talisman for the Légion étrangère Second Command. Allows for establishment of a Canissian Colony in Katangwaland called Waalvisbai, settled by people who call themselves "Kanissiaaners". The MESS The MESS alliance is a common economic, military, and diplomatic pool. Included are joint research and defense projects, security pacts, scientific endeavors, student exchange programs and extradition treaties. Free trade, joint peacekeeping and inter-jurisdictional drug interdiction efforts are among some of the typical efforts shared by the MESS. 'Civics' Fuel Production Power on Canissia is supplied by nuclear power, with limited wind, solar, geothermal and wave-motion where possible. Fuel for vehicles is provided by algae-vat grown biodiesel with as limited infusion of petroleum products as possible. Fuel Philosophy Canissia tries to limit petroleum product usage as much as possible, and tries to use plant-fiber "plastics" where possible. Home Heating will use geothermal, solar, and natural gas where applicable. The public power grid will draw from wind, solar, and wave-motion devices, as well as a nuclear power grid that blankets the island. Public Transit Public Transit is partially subsidized, and partially funded through riders. High-speed bullet trains, Maglev style, connect most cities. Within cities, a combination of light rail/subways, natural gas and electric taxis (with overnight plug-in stations) are the norm. Personal vehicles are authorized but fuel-responsible versions are primarily encouraged, with diesel-electric plug-in hybrids being the norm. Motorcycles and scooters are highly recommended as well. Air travel by fixed-wing aircraft is available, but expensive. Travel by airship, on the other hand, is cheap-- and with a nation about the size of Spain, practical. Airships are enhanced with solar panels on top to help with 'hotel load' (ie, personal electronics, etc). A typical Royal Canissian Skyliner can carry up to 105 customers in luxurious ease. Food Philosophy Canissia tries to grow as much of its own food as possible, however, the extreme amount of rangeland needed for beef production makes beef a rare, expensive luxury item. Most meat is provided by lamb and poultry. In deference to Baron-Lord Coyotus's personal religious practices, pork production is not had on Canissia, however, it may be imported from elsewhere. Healthy eating with food grown as organically as possible within reason is encouraged, and the use of corn syrup is strictly prohibited. Education Kindergarten programs are encouraged but not mandatory; however, government-sponsored daycare programs have Kindergarten curriculum as part of their mandate. Emphasis is placed on problem-solving, encouraging the application of dynamic thinking and critical analysis. While science, math, and engineering education in Canissia is considered first-rate, programs for the arts and humanities (especially languages) are also emphasized. School from 1st through 12th grade is mandatory and taxpayer-funded. College/VoTec and University study is subsidized. Socialization All Canissian citizens are required to perform some sort of National Service. The military is encouraged but not mandatory, and National Service can be fulfilled in other ways as well, such as hospital, sanitation, or agricultural work. Sports Sports are encouraged for physical fitness and team-building in schools. Sports teams on Canissia are semi-professionals who largely volunteer their time. A cap is placed on the amount of money a sports star can make from endorsements, so stars cannot become 'owned' by any one company. Health Care Health Care is nationalized. Business get tax breaks for contributing extra to the health care system, or for contributing machinery where applicable or sponsoring expensive research. A cap is placed on medical malpractice claims. Drug Policy The consumption of 'natural' drugs (ie, marijuana, mushrooms) is legal so long as one does not drive or operate machinery, similar to penalties for drinking alcohol. Non-natural or 'refined' drugs are considered a public health hazard and prosecuted by penalty of law. Drug offenders, however, go to special 'drug prisons' rather than normal prisons where they are detoxed and used for work on government projects such as making license plates, uniforms, hospital bedding, etc. Prison System Incarceration for crimes is done on a 'sliding scale' of severity relevant to the nature of the crime. Time can be 'modified' depending on if (and how) a weapon was used in the commission of a crime. Criminals are lumped together by crime type and kept largely confined to two to a cell wherever possible. Labor for government projects is provided, offering a chance for training in useful endeavors when released. The death penalty exists, but is used very sparingly, and only for the most heinous of crimes. For most violent or high-risk offenders, life in prison is preferred. 'Media' The Media in Canissia is an active, dynamic entity in every day life. Canissia boasts some of the oldest continually-publishing newspapers in the world since the earliest era of print, and through the ages these newspapers grew and branched out into newer technologies such as radio, movie newsreels, and eventually television. Outsiders are cautioned to note that there is no law in Canissia that states that a single business entity cannot own multiple types of media outlets-- in fact, it is expected, although there are many "independent" TV, radio, and news magazines available that are not part of larger "media conglomerates". Another tradition of Canissian media is that they are expected to engage in editorializing as part of their news. The various media outlets are typically partisan to one political party or movement or another, and this caveat is well-known to all Canissians but can cause some confusion among foreign visitors. Since almost all Canissian newspapers started out as propaganda pamphlets for political movements, and this tradition continued as technology grew, that means that many modern TV and radio news, as well as Interweb news, is political. Canissian News organizations that are well known include: *'The Royal Times-Herald'; outlet for the Royalist Party and generally one of the most "impartial" compared to other news sources by foreigners. *'National Sun + Canissian Network News (CNN);' outlet for the Nationalist Party but with a decent reputation for for balanced reporting among foreigners. CNN is one of the most robust and well-known Canissian news sources on Novaterra and maintains accurate reporting to appeal to an internation audience. *'The Watchdog'. The Watchdog is a Nationalist Party tabloid that is fervently xenophobic, anti-Communist, and indulges in conspiracy theories. It is well known due to its incendiary (and often unintentionally amusing) nature. *'The Daily Bee'. The "Bee" is an old standby of the Labor Party; it's symbol is a worker bee. It started as a Communist agitator tabloid almost 100 years ago. The last twenty years have seen the Bee take on more of a Green-party, environmental message as it has been adopted by many in the Greens movement as their own. The Bee recerntly suspended all newspaper printing, as it has gone to an almost entirely on-line format, although a bi-monthly 'news magazine' on recycled paper is issued to paying subscribers. *'Royal Defense Quarterly' is a publication that stands for the Libertarian Party. While the Libertarian have more involved daily newspapers and other outlets, the "RDQ" is symbolic of the big corporate interests that work for government and military contractors. Companies and products portrayed in the "Quarterly" are seen as up-and-coming, worthy investments. 'Armed Forces' Canissian military philosophy is primarily defensive, with power-projection emphasis placed on quick, highly mobile intervention as needed. Canissia prefers not to engage in long, protracted wars or extended peacekeeper ops unless joining larger multi-national coalitions with agreed-upon goals. Canissian personnel deployed to combat theaters are expected to adhere to the rules of war and conduct, however, if fired upon, they are authorized to fire back. In the Military Vehicles categories, military vehicles listed will be given by a class-- ie, "tanks" or "self-propelled gun". These will be followed by a link to a comparable vehicle. These vehicles are Wikipedia references and are not from the same country or even the same era. The vehicle linked to is not the exact vehicle being used by the Canissian armed forces, but rather a vehicle that inspires or resembles the PRC vehicle. ALL government fleet vehicles in use in the People's Republic of Canissia are plug-in biodiesel-electric hybrids. Tracked vehicles all use rubberized "stretchy" tracks instead of the usual metal rod-and-pin style tracks. These modifications are to provide better fuel economy as well as limited stealth. 'Ths Canissian Royal Army' The Army is made up of 16 Divisions, which are organized into 4 Corps-level commands. Army Weapons The main rifle issued to the RPRC Army is a modified version of the FN SCAR. The modification in question is, primarily, producing it in 6.8 mm, which is used as the Universal Service Round (smallarms/rifle). *Issued SMG: UMP-45 is used. *Pistols: Colt .45. *Shotgun: Mossberg-590 Man-Portable AntiTank systems: *RPG-29 type used for general Infantry squads. *FGM-148 Javelin-type for dedicated ATGM Infantry teams. Army Uniforms: Camouflage is the faded-edged Flecktarn type design. Helmets: MICH TC-2000 ("New Kevlar") style Army Utility Vehicles *Light Jeep: HUMVEE-type. *Cargo Truck: Alvis Stalwart-type. *Light Armored: GAZ-3937-type. *Extreme Heavy Transport: MAZ-543-type. Tactical Airlift and Support 1 Tactical Support Air Regiment exists to provide tactical air support, both transport and Close-Air Support (CAS). 'The Canissian Royal Air Force' The Air Force uses the same basic equipment as the Army, with regards to trucks, jeeps, etc. Air Force security police use a variation of the M-1117 Armored Car for base security & Patrol. Air Force personnel are issued the Colt .45 sidearm, except for Security Police and other field-deployed troops, who get the UMP-45 submachine gun. Air Force breakdown of initial equipment is thus: Squadron: 3 Flights of 4 Aircraft each = 12 Aircraft per Squadron Air Superiority & Intercept Fighter Squadrons At any given moment, a Fighter Wing will have its assigned Squadrons broken down into the following duties: *1 will typically be assigned CAP *1 will be training *1 will be on standby, doing training, maintenance, etc as available. 2 Squadrons of Experimental FD-45 "Dragonette"-class are undergoing testing. These drone fighters are deployed for advanced field testing in their own tactical Wing and are assigned CAP rotations and training missions like any ordinary fighter Wing would. Results so far look promising. Tactical Bombing: *1 Tactical Bombing Regiment equipped with fighter-bomber and close-air-support type aircraft. These are available for precision bombing within refuel range. There is currently a push in the RAF to remove F-111 tactical bombers from front-line service and assign them to Army Tactical Aviation while using Typhoons and B-1R (Regional) long-range bombers to fill their roles. Strategic Bombing: Long-range strategic bombing will be performed by the B-1 series heavy bombers. The B-47 StratoWolf drone bomber, a Canissian take on the X-47 Pegasus prototype, is undergoing field testing. Strategic Airlift & Special Support: Heavy-lift transports for long-range hauling includes not only fixed-wing but lighter-than-air zeppelin transports. Training: *2 Flight Training Squadrons flying a two-place Typhoon Trainer. *2 Combat Training Squadrons flying JAS-39s and F-16Ls as Aggressors. The Defense of Canissian Airspace Strategic Air Defense Corps The Strategic Air Defense Corps is a branch of the Royal Air Force tasked with defending Canissian airspace from air attack, be it by bomb, missile, aircraft, airship, drone or other means. The defense network centers on the following: THEL: Tactical High Energy Laser emplacements, in clusters of 3 apiece, no less than 500 meters apart. Patriot SAM: Anti-aircraft missile batteries that serve as back-up interceptors. 2 SAM launchers per THEL turret. THEL is currently being replaced by SHEL, Solid-state High Energy Laser stations. CIWS: Close-In Weapons System-- a last-ditch measure to defend the emplacements themselves. 2 CIWS per THEL. Altogether, each Integrated Defense Battery ("IDB") has 3 THEL or SHEL, 6 SAM and 6 CIWS. Defenses can be augmented by Army AAA-vehicles with Stinger type missiles and TROPHY anti-RPG systems. Compounds are heavily guarded by Air Force security personnel, and assisted by RCBG police as well. In emergencies, these facilities can be bolstered by Army and/or Militia. 'The Royal Canissian Navy' The Canissian navy is primarily concerned with regional power projection and home-littoral defense. To these ends, the Navy relies on smaller, faster ships that pack more punch and are willing to sacrifice operating range to this end. The Navy has short-deck carriers rather than larger CVNs, however, Canissian Cruisers and larger ships are nuclear powered. There are also Navy SEALs for special ops: 60 SEALS in total. Canissian Royal Navy Overall Structure-- *4 "Triton"-class Carriers *4 "Neptune/N"-class Amphibious Assault *10 "Kraken"-class Cruisers *40 "Raidaa"-class Destroyers *40 [[Bazan-class frigate | Bazan-class Frigates]] *30 "Anuket"-class Corvettes *30 "Pegasus"-class Corvette/Hydrofoils *6 "Seahorse"-class Minesweepers *14 "Victoria"-class SSKs *8 "Seawolf"-class SSNs Maritime Reconnaissance 12th Reconnaissance Wing Support *2 "Provider"-class Supply ships *2 "Industrialist"-class oilers *4 "Supply"-class TFUR ships *6 "Sustainer"-class Supply ships *6 "Onager"-class Ocean tugs *6 "Hope"-class RO/RO *4 "Stalwart"-class Surveillance Special Operations 4 SEAL Teams: 60 SEALS apiece; 240 SEALS total. Marine HQ & Training Marine Land based Training Brigade (Amphib Infantry, Tanks, and Aircraft Training) UAVs & ROVs UAVs are very common for maritime patrol and especially ASW and reconaissance work. Nearly every ship will have at least 1 UAV, even if it is only a small fold-up version, for limited over-the-horizon scouting and ASW. The following are common UAVs in service: *UAVs for Corvette-class and smaller: DragonEye-class. *UAVs for Frigate-classes: ScanEagle-class. *UAVs for Cruiser-classes: MQ-9 Reaper-class. *UAVs for ASW (Frigates & larger):Fire Scout-class. PROPOSED UAVs for limited aerial combat: FD-45 "Dragonette"-class. The Navy is the primary research branch for UAVs, with the Air Force in a supporting role. Naval Building Facilities *Pearl Point Hulls: support & replenishment ships *Electric Boats-Portlandia: support ships & light combat watercraft/FFGs & Corvettes 'Royal Canissian Border Guards' The RCBG is a separate, para-military service that combines the duties of the Coast Guard, Border Patrol, and Immigration & Customs Enforcement duties. They also perform search-and-rescue (SAR) services and disaster relief. They are lightly armed, compared to typical military branches, but more armed than police branches. They have powers of arrest and frequently perform drug & smuggler interdiction operations as well. Land Vehicles *Light Jeep: LandRover Wolf-type, in sage green instead of camo. *Armored Car: M-1117, also in sage green. RCBG Uniform: Multicam *Issued SMG: UMP-45 is used. *Pistols: Colt .45. *Shotgun: Mossberg-590 River and Coast Patrol 80 "Crocodile" class Riverine Combat Boats (RCBs) Littoral Patrol 40 Pegasus-class Hydrofoils Bluewater Patrol 10 Isis-class Cutters Air Support *1 AWAC/JSTARS, E2 HawkEye-class. *2 Squadrons Kamov Ka-50/2 Erdogan-type. *4 Squadrons Dolphin-class Light Duty/SAR Helicopters. *4 Squadrons JayHawk-class Medium Duty/SAR Helicopters. *4 Squadrons A1/E Skyraider-type CAS planes. *4 Squadrons OV-10 Bronco-type Observation planes. Special Protective Services Security for government ministers and the King ar eprovided by this special branch of RCBG special agents. Commanded by "Chief Karl Tigh", these men & women dress in suits and ties according to the occassion and provide discreet, but tough, protection. 'Royal Canissian Territorial Militias' The Militia System is used in Canissia; it is an 'opt-out' system (meaning that all citizens are considered to be in the Militia unless they specifically opt out). Active Militia participation means you are on a local unit call list and available for drills, disaster relief, and other civil emergencies. Milita members can assist civilian law enforcement if needed, but do not have arrest powers. In order to own a firearm, one must be an Active member of the Militia, which means at minimum two drills a year for firearms practice. Militia service is unpaid, but while on drill status you may ride public transportation for free and get 20% for meals at restaurants. Militia Uniforms: Track Pattern is recommended. Militias are not allowed to use the same camo as regular forces. Militia weapons: members of the militia purchase and maintain their own weapons and ammunition. Weapons can be anything up to civilian versions of military weapons; ie, fully-automatic weapons are not allowed except by special government permit. 'Law Enforcement' Police Force: Ordinary Civilian police with cars, etc, and SWAT teams in each city. Coastal & Harbor Police: Civilian police force for harbor and near-harbor policing. Sometimes has to share authority with RCBG. Typical patrol boat is the Barracuda-class Coastal Patrol Boat. Category:Nations Category:MESS Nations Category:Old Continent Nations Category:Player-Character Nations